


N&É - Napszakok váltakozása

by SilverKasei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKasei/pseuds/SilverKasei
Summary: Három fejezetből álló novella Harry, Perselus és Remus főszereplésével; avagy hogyan segít két megfáradt férfi megbirkózni Harrynek a veszteségével. Slash, threesome – a felnőtt tartalomra való figyelmeztetés nem véletlen, ennek ellenére, van némi mondanivalója is a történetnek.





	N&É - Napszakok váltakozása

**Author's Note:**

> Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot illeti.
> 
> A történetet bétázta: Snapefan

A lemenő nap aranyos fénye bekúszott a Fonó sori ház apró ablakán, kellemes melegség érzetét kölcsönözve ezzel a sötét nappalinak. A hétköznapi emberek többsége szerette és csodálta ezt a napszakot, megérintette őket az, ahogyan az éjszaka a nappal helyébe lépett, és elbűvölve figyelték azt a különleges jelenséget, amikor a fényesen vöröslő nap mellé társául szegődött a még bágyadt fényű hold.  
  
A sötétség és világosság kontrasztja olyan varázslat volt azonban, ami némelyeknek mégis teljesen más jelentéssel bírt. Mert a nappal kegyetlen fényességével szemben, az éjszaka jótékony sötétje sok mindent elrejtett. Mint például egy bájitalmester fáradt tekintetét.  
  
Perselus Piton kimerülten olvasgatott az ősrégi, kopott karosszékben, miközben teát kortyolva, egy kellemes könyvvel a kezében próbált némiképp megpihenni. Miután egyhuzamban harmadik napját töltötte a roxforti bájitallaborban, áldásként élte meg, hogy végre kiszabadult a pince fogságából. A sok munka megviselte, annál is inkább, mivel ezen kívül más feladatok ellátására is kötelezve volt. Perselus egyáltalán nem tartozott azok közé, akik minden apró-cseprő gond miatt panaszkodtak, ugyanakkor a nyári szünet épp ugyanúgy vonatkozott a tanárokra is, mint az ostoba diákseregre. Éppen ezért elvárta volna, hogy valamelyest a saját személyes ügyei intézésére is maradjon ideje, ne csak azokra a képtelen és messzemenőkig felesleges dolgokra, amiket az igazgató kiszabott neki.  
  
A szükséges bájitalok elkészítése természetesen elengedhetetlennek bizonyult, a teendők ezen részével szimpatizált is. Mindazonáltal az arrogáns Harry Potter kölyök szemmel tartása nem szabadott volna, hogy az ő feladata is legyen. Épp elegen voltak, akik ezt szíves örömest megtették önszántukból is – mi több, szinte verekedtek azért, hogy védelmezhessék a kis Kiválasztottat –, nem értette hát, hogy miért nem lehetett közülük választani. Nyilvánvalóan Dumbledore kínozni és megleckéztetni szándékozta őt a tanév végén elkövetett hibáiért, amit Perselus érdekes módon cseppet sem érzett jogosnak.  
  
Ha az igazgató magára akarja vállalni Black halálát, hát tegye, de Perselus köszönte szépen, nem tekintette saját vétségének azt, hogy a kutyaféle a keresztfia nemtörődömsége miatt vesztette életét. Ő igazán megtett mindent Potter védelme érdekében – okklumenciára oktatta, figyelte, nehogy még nagyobb őrültségeket tegyen, mint amiket egy átlagos tanév keretében elkövetett, még a Tiltott Rengetegbe is utána ment, miközben értesítette a Rend tagjait –, minden más felelősséget azonban elhárított ezzel kapcsolatban. Black maga rohant a vesztébe, és Perselus nem volt hajlandó ebben önrészt vállalni, amit nyíltan közölt is az igazgatóval. Ahogyan arra is felhívta a figyelmét, hogy kik azok, akik a nyári szünet alatt felügyelet alá vennék a kölyköt.  
  
Dumbledore-t látható módon ez mégsem elégítette ki, mert a Potter fiú védelmét immáron nem bízta akárkire. Meghatározott időközönként cserélődtek azon nagy tudással rendelkező Rendtagok, akiket az idős mágus alkalmasnak talált a feladat elvégzésére – köztük sajnos Perselusnak is jutott hely, habár már a puszta gondolattól is a hideg futkosott a hátán.  
  
A nappalok éppen ezért mindig sokkal nehezebbek voltak, mint az éjszakák, és jól leplezett örömömmel töltötte őt el, hogy ezúttal az estéje csakis az övé. Gondolkodásából aztán az előszobából beszűrődő zajok verték fel.  
  
– Már csak ez hiányzott – morgott magában, miközben hangosan lapozott egyet, beletörődve abba, hogy tévedett.  
  
Odakintről Lupin szívélyes invitálása hallatszott be, hogy aztán kisvártatva a legidősebb Weasley fiúval együtt bukkanjanak fel a nappali ajtajában. Ennyit az estéről.  
  
– Üdv, professzor – köszöntötte őt a tipikusan Weasley-kre jellemző vigyorral a fiatal férfi, miközben tekintetével a magával hozott pergamenhalomnak keresett helyet. – Ezeket hova tehetem le? – kérdezte udvariasan. Perselus titkon mindig is értékelte Weasley hanyag illedelmességét, amivel épp annyira engedte magát szabadjára, ami még nem számított tolakodónak és bosszantónak. Emiatt aztán nem érzett kényszert arra, hogy szánt szándékkal gúnyolódjon. Nem mintha ereje lett volna hozzá.  
  
– Az asztal megfelelő hely lesz – felelte kimérten. Weasley bólintott, és Perselus éles tekintetétől végigkísérve lepakolta terhét az adott berendezési tárgyra. A fiatal férfi takaros halmokba rendezte a pergamentekercseket, és egész addig nem ült le, míg Lupin vissza nem érkezett két pohár frissítővel. Miután helyet keresett az asztalkán a tálcának, pálcájával fényt varázsolt a régi olajlámpákba, melyek sejtelmes fénnyel árasztották el a szoba azon szegletét is.  
  
– Ülj le nyugodtan, Bill – indítványozta közben, átvéve a házigazda szerepét. – Perselus, ugye nem bánod, ha itt beszélgetünk? – fordult felé. Perselus a maga részéről semmit sem bánt a mai nap után, annyira fáradt volt, ugyanakkor szívesen szóvá tette volna, hogy Lupinnak előbb kellett volna a véleményét kérdezni, semmint hogy hellyel kínálja a vendégüket. Ám jelen pillanatban még kedve sem volt ehhez, így csupán mereven bólintott. A férfi egy másodpercig még elgondolkozva figyelte a reakcióját, majd ő maga is elfoglalta helyét.  
  
A másik kettő ezek után értelmetlen csevegésbe kezdett, Perselus pedig igyekezet kizárni a felőlük érkező zajokat. Bosszantotta őt, hogy mióta a Főnix Rendje nem használhatta biztonságosan az eddig számukra kialakított főhadiszállást, azóta minden irritáló egyén itt gyülekezett az ő otthonában. Nem elég, hogy Lupinnal meg kellett osztania a házát, de még azokat is el kellett viselnie, akik legritkábban is pár naponta megjelentek a küszöbén, hogy jelentést tegyenek a kinti helyzetről, és természetesen Potterről.  
  
Magától értetődően, ez is Dumbledore agyament ötleteit dicsérte, Perselus pedig csakis azért fohászkodott mindenféle istenséghez, hogy még több türelmet adjanak neki, ne pedig erőt, mert máskülönben már biztosan kipenderítette volna az alkalmatlankodókat.  
  
– Szerintem Dumbledore-nak már ideje lenne elhozatnia onnét Harryt – hallotta meg a fojtott hangú beszélgetést; és a téma ki más is lehetne, mint Potter? – Nem mutatja ki nyíltan, de aki elég jól ismeri, láthatja rajta, mennyire maga alatt van – fűzte tovább a szót Weasley az üdítőjét kortyolgatva.  
  
Lupin arca mély gondolkodást tükrözött, miközben helyeselve bólogatott. Ujjai a tálca szélével játszottak, és Perselusnak nem kellett túlságosan megerőltetnie magát ahhoz, hogy rájöjjön, mit forgat a fejében.  
  
– Ha legközelebb alkalmam lesz rá, beszélni fogok Albusszal erről – döntötte el rövid töprengést követően. Az ő rosszalló horkantása nem kerülte el a figyelmüket, ám egyikőjük sem tette szóvá a dolgot, csupán Lupin különös tekintete volt az, ami egy pillanatra ismét elidőzött rajta.  
  
Miközben a beszélgetés tovább folyt, Perselus többet már nem tudott kizárólag csak az olvasásra figyelni, így helyette fél füllel hallgatta a két férfit. A halk hangú társalgás kitért a minisztériumban történtekre – gondosan kerülve Black halálának körülményeit –, megtárgyalásra kerültek a szükséges óvintézkedések és a lehetőségek, és természetesen minden leendő alkalommal Potter is szóba került.  
  
Perselus egyszer sem szólt közbe, pusztán csendes megfigyelője maradt a Lupin és Weasley közt elhangzóaknak, mígnem egy kis idő elteltével már azon kapta magát, hogy feleslegessé vált a kezében a könyv, a két férfi pedig immáron hozzá is ugyanúgy intézték a szavaikat, mint egymáshoz. Végül beletörődött abba, hogy még olvasni sem hagyják nyugodtan az embert, és mire feladta volna, hogy tettesse a nyilvánvalót, újabb kopogtatás zaja törte meg a beállt csendet.  
  
– Majd én kinyitom – emelkedett fel a székből azonnal Lupin, hogy aztán sietős léptekkel keresztülszelje a nappalit. Weasley közben egy bocsánatkérő félmosollyal adományozta meg Perselust, ami szörnyű gyanút ébresztett benne, ám jobban belegondolni sem volt már ideje, mert odakintről nagyhangú lárma szűrődött be, ami aztán lassan, de biztosan továbbnyomult a nappali irányába. A jellegzetes dübörgés, ami túlságosan is ismerősen hatott neki, bebizonyította, hogy balsejtelme nem volt alaptalan.  
  
Az ajtóban ugyanis kisvártatva két újabb nemkívánatos vendég bukkant fel – bár egyiküket egy hajszálnyival kevésbé érezte bosszantónak, mint a másikat.  
  
– Perselus! – biccentett neki Kingsley Shacklebolt tiszteletteljesen, melyet Perselus csak egy tartózkodó bólintással viszonzott. – Bill – köszönt Weasley-nek is, aki mosolyogva visszaintett neki.  
  
Mivel Perselus nem vette a fáradtságot arra, hogy beljebb invitálja vendégét, Shacklebolt továbbra is az ajtóban állva nézelődött, mígnem súlyos dübörgés kíséretében el nem furakodott mellette a durva és mogorva ex-auror társa.  
  
– Ne ácsorogjunk itt az ajtóban – recsegte Alastor Mordon, minden udvariasságot nélkülözve. A férfi falába végigdöngött a padlón, ahogy önkényesen is birtokba vette Perselus házának nappaliját. – Sötét egy helyen laksz, Piton – nézett körbe fintorogva, alkalmas ülőhely után kutatva.  
  
– Ha nem felel meg az ízlésednek, senki sem fog megsértődni amiatt, mert máris indulni óhajtasz – felelte negédesen. Mordon erre ravaszul elmosolyodott, tovább bosszantva ezzel Perselust, majd mielőtt még újra szólásra nyithatta volna a száját, az ex-auror pálcája suhintott. Az asztalka, melynél Weasley ült, ennek hatására megemelkedett, majd a fiatal férfi meglepett pillantásától kísérve triplájára növekedett. A rajta sorakozó pergamenek vészesen meginogtak, majd megugrottak, mikor az asztal egy csattanás kíséretében Perselus karosszéke előtt landolt. – Érezd magad otthon – vicsorogta gúnytól csöpögő hangon, ám feltámadó dühe inkább mulattatta Mordont, semmint ráijesztett volna. A férfi reszelősen felnevetett, majd a mágikus úton megnövelt asztal köré székeket lebegtetett.  
  
– Higgadj le, Piton, a mai nap már úgyis egy nagy adag sárkánytrágyával egyenlő – legyintett lekezelő módon, hogy aztán egy hangos nyögéssel elhelyezkedjen Perselusszal szemben.  
  
Lupin, Weasley és Shacklebolt eközben némán figyelték Perselus reakcióját – nyilvánvalóan bennük volt annyi jó érzés, hogy a saját házában némi fegyelmezettséget tanúsítsanak –, végül elég biztonságosnak találták, hogy ők maguk is csatlakozzanak hozzájuk. Ő pedig beletörődött az elkerülhetetlenbe, és miközben merev tartással figyelte, hogyan üríti ki Mordon a talárja feneketlen zsebeinek tartalmát, tekintete találkozott Lupin szabadkozó pillantásával.  
  
Az asztalt végül rövid időn belül ellepték a különféle ételek és italok – mintha a házban nem lenne elegendő. Perselus őszintén remélte, hogy nem kell még több vendére számítania, mert az itt felhalmozott vajsörös, mézboros, különféle likőrös és whiskys üvegek tartalma épp elegendőnek bizonyult egy minimum tízfős társaság esti lerészegedéséhez is. Mordon, Weasley segítségével sorba rakosgatta őket, majd az alkoholos italokhoz csatlakozott némi Abszol útról származó csemege is. Perselus csupán néma vicsorral az arcán figyelte a társaságot, akik szép lassan berendezkedtek hozzá, és akiket most már feltett szándéka volt a legrövidebb úton eltávolítani a házából.  
  
A megfelelően fájdalmas átok töprengése közben Shacklebolt hangjára lett figyelmes.  
  
– Ne aggódj, rád is gondoltunk – mosolygott rá békítően a sötét bőrű férfi, majd talárja belső zsebéből különleges palackot húzott elő, amelyben ő felismerte a Lángnyelv-whisky azon ritka fajtáját, amit annyira szeretett. – Nem volt könnyű beszerezni, úgyhogy igazán megtisztelnél vele, ha nem hozzánk vágnád, hanem inkább meginnád – kacsintott rá az auror.  
  
Mire Perselus feleszmélt jól titkolt megdöbbenéséből, már a poharak is előkerültek.  
  
– Egészségünkre! – emelte magasra a sajátját Shacklebolt, miközben Lupin Perselus kezébe nyomta a számára kitöltött italt. Ujjaik összeértek, és egy pillanatra különös szikrát látott felcsillanni a másik férfi borostyánsárga szemeiben, amelynek árnyalata ebben a megvilágításban pontosan megegyezett kedvenc italának színével. Valójában most először jutott erre a következtetésre, és eddig az is elkerülte a figyelmét, hogy mennyire kimerült valójában Lupin. A férfi még mindig az elmúlt telihold hatását pihente ki, ami láthatóan hónapról-hónapra egyre inkább megviselte őt.  
  
– Mi a vígasság oka? – tette fel a kérdést Weasley kíváncsian, miután belekortyolt saját italába, amivel az ő figyelmét is sikerült elvonnia Lupinról.  
  
– Új miniszterünk van. – Perselus kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét Shacklebolt kijelentésére, amiből egyértelműen hiányzott mindennemű lelkesedés. Most, hogy jobban megnézte magának a két újonnan érkezőt, az is feltűnt neki, hogy mindkettejüket egyfajta beletörődött, vagy épp bosszús fásultság lengi körül.  
  
– Rufus Scrimgeour – recsegte Mordon mindentudóan, majd csak azután folytatta, hogy nagyot húzott a mézboros kupából. Perselus elfintorodott a nem éppen gusztusos mozdulattól. – Auror volt, ezért kemény kezű – ezt olyan hangnemben mondta, mintha az aurorok csakis a legjobbak lennének –, és több esze van mint annak a félnótás Caramelnek.  
  
– De? – tudakolta Lupin a saját whiskys poharát szorongatva.  
  
– De olyat akar, amit nem fog megkapni, emiatt pedig elég zabos – felelte meg Shacklebolt.  
  
Perselusnak nem kellett nagyon sokat agyalnia azon, mi az a valami. Weasley és Lupin zavart tekintetére ő maga adta meg a választ.  
  
– Pottert. – A négy másik férfi érdeklődve pillantott rá, mire Perselus lekezelően nézett vissza rájuk. – Nyilvánvaló, hogy épp ellenkezőleg szándékozik cselekedni, mint a gyengeelméjű elődje. Caramel – a nevet úgy köpte, mintha az valami méreg lenne – a legnagyobb hibát ott követte el, hogy magára haragította Pottert és Dumbledore-t, paranoiás félelmében elüldözte maga mellől azt a két embert, akik megfelelő támaszt nyújthattak volna számára. – Perselus szája gúnyos fintorba húzódott. – Magától értetődő tehát, hogy az új miniszter pont az ellentettjét óhajtja véghezvinni.  
  
– Ha megszerezné magának a támogatást, akkor a nép körében máris nagyobb hatalomra tenne szert. A minisztérium, akit az egyik legnagyobb mágus és a Kiválasztott támogat, megtámadhatatlan lenne, míg Scrimgeour hozzáértése megkérdőjelezhetetlenné válna – helyeselt Shacklebolt komoran. Perselusnak az az érzése támadt, hogy a férfi olyat tud még az új miniszterről, amit egyelőre magában tart, ám ez épp elég nagy horderejű dolog lehet, ha ennyire ellenzi a munkaadója megnyilvánulásait.  
  
Weasley erre a kijelentésre azonnal megfogalmazta azt, amivel amúgy is mindannyian tisztában voltak.  
  
– De Harry nem fog együttműködni a minisztériummal – jelentette ki magabiztosan.  
  
– Dumbledore nem is engedné – fűzte tovább a szót Lupin, mire Mordon rábólintott.  
  
– A miniszternek nem is tetszik, hogy Dumbledore nem engedi őt Potter közelébe. Egyelőre, amíg a fiú a rokonainál van, addig nem tehetnek ellene semmit, ám amint elhozza onnét, olyan helyet kell találni neki, ahol elég biztonságban van Scrimgeourtól és a minisztériumtól.  
  
– Anyáék arra készülnek, hogy Harry hozzánk jön az Odúba. Apa már napok óta a védelmet tervezi, és az öcséim is folyton erről beszélnek – jegyezte meg Weasley.  
  
– Attól félek, mégsem lesz olyan egyszerű a helyzet, mint szerettük volna – csóválta a fejét Shacklebolt.  
  
– Arthur minisztériumi alkalmazott, nem mondhat ellent Scrimgeournak, ha ő be akar toppanni hozzátok – recsegte Mordon. – Nem lenne jó, ha elveszítené a munkáját; minél több emberünk tartja szemmel a minisztériumot, annál nagyobb előnyünk van.  
  
– Ha nem tudjuk megoldani Potter elhelyezését, akkor nagy gondban leszünk.  
  
Shacklebolt kijelentése után egy rövid időre mindannyian a gondolataikba merültek. Perselusnak nem voltak kétségei afelől, hogy a másik négy férfi a lehetséges megoldáson törte a fejét, ám az ő számára igazán mindegy volt, hogy Potter hol kerül elhelyezésre. Neki épp elegendő volt az, hogy napokat kellett a mugli Privet Drive-on töltenie, mindenféle álca mögé bújva, és ha úgy hozta a sors, akkor nem volt elegendő, hogy csupán százfűlé-főzet és kiábrándító bűbáj keverékével figyelje a kölyök rokonainak házát.  
  
Bár nyíltan nem ismerte volna el, de néha azért sajnálatot érzett Potter iránt, főként akkor, mikor Petuniával együtt volt alkalma megfigyelni őt.  
  
– Dumbledore mintha utalt volna arra, hogy amint meggyőződik arról, hogy a Grimmauld téri házat valóban Harry örökölte, akkor ismét biztonságossá válik – gondolkozott hangosan Lupin. A három másik férfi erre egyetértően bólintott, míg Perselus rosszallóan felhorkant.  
  
– Taszítsd még mélyebb depresszióba, hátha nincs még eléggé elsüllyedve a mocsárban – morogta gúnyosan. Lupin pillantása meglepődöttségről árulkodott. Na, nem mintha a férfi nem tudta volna, hogy Potter elég közel állt az összeomláshoz, inkább az késztethette csodálkozásra, hogy Perselus ennek tudatában volt. Ő viszont erre csak kelletlenül elhúzta a száját.  
  
A Potter elhelyezéséről szóló diskurálást aztán újbóli kopogtatás zaja törte meg, Perselus pedig cifrát káromkodott nem létező bajsza alatt, míg tekintete végigkísérte Lupin azonnal elsiető alakját.  
  
– Köszönöm, Remus – hallatszott be McGalagony hangja az előszobából, majd kisvártatva Lupinnal együtt ő is feltűnt a nappaliban. – Jó estét, mindannyiuknak – köszöntötte őket, míg Perselusnak külön is biccentett. – Perselus.  
  
Shacklebolt McGalagony belépésekor azonnal felpattant a helyéről, és hellyel kínálta a láthatóan szintén fáradt tanerőt. Perselusnak most már semmi kétsége nem volt afelől, hogy ez az este úgy abszurd, ahogy van.  
  
– Mézbor, Lángnyelv-whisky, violalikőr, kedves tanárnő? – kérdezte azonnal Weasley, és már vette is elő a tiszta poharat.  
  
– Likőrt kérek – bólintott McGalagony, mialatt sóhajtozva kényelembe helyezte magát.  
  
– Csak nem kifárasztotta a macskalét, drága Minerva? – tudakolta Perselus szarkasztikusan, ám a tanárnő nem vette magára a gúnyos hangnemet, csupán lemondóan legyintett.  
  
– Arabella macskái kibírhatatlanok és neveletlenek, ráadásul egész nap ide-oda kellett futkároznom, nehogy Potter észrevegyen és felismerjen – dünnyögte belekóstolva a likőrbe. – Köszönöm, Alastor – biccentett a férfi felé hálásan. Perselusnak hirtelen olyan érzése támadt, hogy ez a váratlan találkozás talán mégsem olyan spontán jött létre, mint ahogyan neki próbálják beállítani. Erre a gondolatra aztán újfent pokolba kívánta a sok idiótát. Szerencsére ahhoz már épp elegendő alkohol volt benne, hogy ne azonnal akarja eltávolítani őket, de miután kellőképpen megcsappan a whisky mennyisége, biztosra vette, hogy mind az öt kéretlen vendéget ajtón túl fogja tudni. Mert igen, Lupint is szándékában állt kipenderíteni. – Ez az én koromban már nem olyan könnyű. Hidd el, téged is kifárasztana ez, Perselus.  
  
A futkározásról Perselusnak valóban eszébe jutott egy alkalom, amit legszívesebben örökre kitörölt volna az emlékezetéből. Azon a napon ugyanis a legmegalázóbb álruhába kellett bújnia, ami miatt azóta is sűrűn átkozza Dumbledore ötleteit. Perselus a szomszéd kertészeként egész napos munkára volt kárhoztatva, miközben Potter ez idő alatt csupán kétszer jelent meg a másik kertben. Mindkét alkalommal csodálkozó pillantást vetett rá, néhány másodperc erejéig még a gyanú árnyéka is átsuhant az arcán, de aztán mégis fásultan tette tovább a dolgát, és Perselus még a fűnyíró zaja mellett is hallotta, amint Dursley rárivall a kölyökre.  
  
– Hogy van Harry? – kérdezte hirtelen Weasley, mintha csak Perselus gondolatmenetét fűzné tovább. A négy férfi várakozóan tekintett McGalagonyra, ám az átváltoztatástan tanárnő fejcsóválásának nem volt pozitív tartalma.  
  
– Amint visszatérek a Roxfortba, jelezni fogom Albusnak a helyzetet. Mr. Potternek nyilvánvalóan nem tesz jót a rokonainál töltött idő. Ha eddig kevésbé mutatta ki, hogy mennyire megviselték őt a történtek, hát most már nyíltan látható rajta. – Lupin és Shacklebolt kíváncsi arcára pillantva tovább folytatta. – Mr. Potter napról-napra elcsigázottabbnak látszik, vékonysága lassan vetekszik Ms. Parkinsonéval. – Perselus felszisszent ennek hallatán; Pansy Parkinson ugyanis eredendően ilyen alkattal volt megáldva. Az egész évfolyama irigyelte vékonysága miatt, míg ő, mint házvezető tanár, csupán tömény iszonnyal az arcán figyelte, hogyan hatalmasodik el a nőnemű diákjain az újfajta őrület, amiért szerettek volna versenybe szállni Parkinson soványságával.  
  
Ha Potter olyan vézna lett, mint az a lány… nos, az még Perselus számára sem volt elfogadható. Tekintete találkozott Lupinéval, és Perselusnak kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy most mindketten ugyanarra gondolnak.  
  
– Mindenképpen beszélnünk kell Dumbledore-ral – jelentette ki Lupin teljes komolysággal, amire egyöntetűen rábólintottak, és most már Perselusnak sem volt kivetnivalója ez ellen. Az este hátralévő része pedig ismételten bebizonyította számára, hogy az éjszaka sötétjében sokkal jobban kitárulkoznak az emberek.  


***

Miután az összejövetel végtelenül hosszúra nyúlt, és a hívatlan vendégek mind elhagyták a házat, Perselus kettesben maradt Lupinnal. Mindketten jócskán többet ittak a kelleténél, ugyanakkor ő nem érezte teljesen részegnek magát, és meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy a másik sem látszott annak. Ennek ellenére, az elfogyasztott ital mennyisége azonban épp elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy mindkettejük nyelve megeredjen. Perselus természetesen más körülmények között sem nyelte le vitriolos megjegyzéseit, véleményét pedig a legkevésbé sem rejtette véka alá, ám érdekes tapasztalat volt, hogy az alkohol hatására mennyivel másképp csengtek a szavai.  
  
– Valld csak be, Lupin, te perverz módon élvezed, ha megalázó helyzetbe hoznak – jelentette ki epésen, mikor a másik férfi csak mosolygott azon kijelentésén, miszerint jobban tenné, ha nem hagyná magát ugráltatni Molly Weasley által. Erre a mondatra azonban Lupin harsányan felnevetett, és Perselus elgondolkodott azon, hogy vajon ez az ital hatása lenne a farkasra?  
  
– Bár úgy lenne, Perselus – legyintett a férfi, amikor végre abba tudta hagyni a nevetést. Perselus nem értette, mi vicceset mondott, mindenesetre igyekezett kellőképpen félelmetesen pillantani a másikra. Sajnálatos módon azonban úgy tűnt, hogy ittas állapotában némiképp veszthetett tekintélyéből, mert Lupin továbbra is jól szórakozott.  
  
– Rajtam derülsz ilyen megbotránkoztató módon?  
  
– Ne haragudj rám, Perselus – szabadkozott azonnal. – Csak azon mosolyogtam, hogy az este folyamán akaratlanul is kimutattad, valójában mennyire szíveden viseled mások és Harry sorsát is, most pedig úgy tűnik, épp az ellenkezőjéről próbálsz meggyőzni. De hidd el, felesleges. – Perselus elképedt arckifejezésére Lupin további magyarázatot adott. – Bármennyire is ágálsz ellene, mégis mindig a fiú segítségére és védelmére sietsz, ráadásul most is egyetértettél velünk. Valamint az előbb közölted velem, hogy ne hagyjam magam kizsákmányolni. Mi ez, ha nem figyelem?  
  
Perselus megvetően felhorkant. Hát ezeknek minden szavát és tettét ki kell forgatniuk, és más szemszögből látniuk? Dumbledore szeretetre szólító eszméi néha félelmetes hatást gyakoroltak a körülötte élőkre.  
  
– Ne ringasd magad illúziókba, Lupin – felelte közönyösen. – Csupán amiatt tettem, mert nem lenne helyes a Kiválasztottat öngyilkosságba kergetni, hiszen ki más kelne a varázslóvilág védelmére, ha nem A Fiú, Aki Túlélte – ironizált, amivel Lupint természetesen nem volt képes meggyőzni. – A többi pedig pusztán megjegyzés volt – tette hozzá, nehogy a másik túlságosan is fontosnak kezdje érezni magát. – Szentimentális bolond – morogta még alig hallhatóan a férfi megnyilvánulására.  
  
Lupin erre nem válaszolt, csupán még mindig mosolyogva megcsóválta a fejét. Mindketten ott ültek a visszaalakított nappaliban, szemben egymással egy-egy karosszék, némi kísértetiesen halovány lámpafény és a maradék Lángnyelv-whisky társaságában. Perselus poharában jóval kevesebb volt, mint Lupinéban, ami azt jelentette, hogy talán többet fogyasztott a kelleténél. Legalábbis ezzel magyarázta azt a fatális érzetet, miszerint kivételesen nem zavarta őt a másik jelenléte, és azt az ötletet is elvetette végül, hogy kilökje a többiek mögött az ajtón.  
  
Mióta Lupin nála lakott, Perselus sokszor átkozta Dumbledore ötletét, emiatt vagy az iskolai laborjába, vagy pedig a saját hálószobájába menekült a másik elől. Pedig Lupin a legkevésbé sem zavarta őt; eltakarított maga után, bár eleve sem csinált rendetlenséget, kerülte Perselust, mikor úgy látta, ez a legjobb, amit tehet, és időnként még ételt is készített maguknak. Ám amit a leginkább értékelni tudott, az az volt, hogy Lupin sosem fecsegett feleslegesen. Perselus végignézve a férfin, úgy gondolta, hogy nem is olyan elviselhetetlen ez az egész tortúra. Talán még hozzá is tudna szokni, bár a zavartalan együttélés érdekében leginkább Lupin tette a legtöbbet. Perselus zárkózottsága éles ellentétben állt a másik alkalmazkodó természetével, és épp ez volt az, ami miatt a férfi elfogadta őt, és sosem rótta fel neki, hogy milyen pocsék házigazda. Mert Perselus ezt is tudta, hogy nem viselkedik a legtisztességesebb módon. Csak épp változtatni nem szándékozott rajta, hiszen végül is ez az ő háza volt.  
  
Vagy legalábbis ezidáig. Mert valami elképesztően undorító módon, most jelen pillanatban úgy gondolta, hogy az otthona egyben már Lupiné is. A gondolatra különös borzongás futott végig rajta.  
  
– Tudod, Perselus – szólalt meg csendesen Lupin –, azon töprengtem, hogy vajon hogyan alakultak volna a tavalyi események, ha te és Sirius kicsit jobban képesek vagytok félretenni az egymás iránt érzett indulataitokat a közös cél érdekében.  
  
A másik férfi szavaiban nem volt neheztelés, Perselus nem hallotta ki belőle, hogy őt hibáztatná bármiért is, mégis olyan érzése támadt, hogy van igazság abban, amit a másik a tudomására próbál hozni. A különös gondolatmenet pedig kísértetiesen továbbvitte a saját, együttélésről szóló merengését.  
  
– Ha Black megül a hátsóján, akkor még ma is vígan bujkálhatna az anyja házában. Nehogy azzal gyere még te is, hogy az én hibám, miszerint a kutyaféle barátod és Potter nem képesek azonképp cselekedni, amit tőlük tapasztaltabbak és több információval rendelkezőek utasításba adnak nekik. – Perselus maga is meglepődött, hogy mennyire sértetten hangzott ez a kinyilatkoztatás.  
  
– Nos, igen, Sirius is és Harry is követett el hibákat… ahogyan mi is – bólogatott Lupin elgondolkozva, ám Perselus nem tudott rájönni, hogy a másik férfi ezt most a minisztériumi esetre, vagy valami egészen másra érti-e. Valami azt súgta neki, hogy is-is, ez pedig olyanra sarkalta, amit józan állapotában bizonyára nem tett volna meg.  
  
– Feltételezem, hiányzik Black – jegyezte meg teljesen semlegesen. Lupin nem válaszolt azonnal, úgy tűnt hirtelen, mintha csak testileg lenne jelen, majd nagyon halkan mégis kibökte.  
  
– Néha meglepő, mennyire közel állhatsz valakihez, akiről úgy hitted, már sosem lesz melletted…  
  
Most Perseluson volt a hallgatás sora. Habár más esetben cseppet sem érdekelné őt a folytatás, Lupin mégis kíváncsivá tette. A mondat ugyanis túlságosan kétértelműnek hatott, ez pedig valami miatt igencsak zavarni kezdte őt.  
  
– Túlságosan is közel, mi? – húzta el a száját. Lupin erre meglepetten bámult rá, majd szomorúságának helyét valamiféle keserédes nevetés váltotta fel.  
  
– Annyira azért nem, bár nem lennék őszinte, ha azt mondanám, sosem fordult meg a fejemben – válaszolta, mikor szóhoz jutott, ám mielőtt folytatta volna, mélyen Perselus szemébe nézett. – Ugyanakkor, az én esetemben nem akárki lehet partner ebben. – A különös hangsúly, amivel ezt mondta, gyanakvóvá tette őt. Mégis mit akar a tudomására hozni? Tippje lett volna ugyan, de nem tudta, hogy valóban akarja-e hallani. – Mármint a vérfarkas-kór miatt – adta meg a magyarázatott Lupin, ám neki kételye támadt afelől, hogy a másik nem teljesen őszinte.  
  
– És ezt higgyem is el? – nézett rá kihívóan, Lupin azonban nem méltatta feleletre.  
  
Az újabb hallgatás és italkortyolgatás lehetőséget adott Perselusnak, hogy eltűnődjön a beszélgetésük ilyetén alakulásán. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy Lupin mire akar végül majd kilyukadni, és ez az egész italozás milyen irányba megy végül el, de valamilyen oknál fogva, már nem is érdekelte. Ez nem volt rá jellemző, de ez az egész este is túl abszurd volt.  
  
Sosem folyt még ennyire ellenségeskedéstől mentesen egy-egy megbeszélés, mi több, ez nem is volt igazi gyűlés. Csupán Weasley, Mordon, Shacklebolt és Minerva állítottak be hozzá, és úgy belakták az ő sötét nappaliját, mintha a vendégeskedésük napi gyakorlat lenne.  
  
– Igazán sajnálom, hogy mostanában nem beszélgetünk gyakrabban, Perselus. Sokan el sem tudják hinni, mennyit veszítenek ezzel.  
  
– Mondd csak ezt Potternek – horkantott gúnyosan –, bizonyára más véleményen lenne, mint te.  
  
– Szerintem Harry is élvezné, ha egyszer mindkettőtöknek lenne türelme egymáshoz.  
  
– Potter épp olyan vak, mint… – Perselus elharapta a mondatot, mikor rájött, hogy mivel akarja befejezni. – Tehát azt állítod, hogy megfordult a fejedben, hogy kihasználod Black tizenkét évig tartó kényszer cölibátusát – kanyarodott vissza az előző témához. – Meglepő, hogy mégsem tetted – nézett rá kihívóan.  
  
Lupin látszólag meglepődött egy pillanatra a témaváltáson, de aztán gyorsan rendezte érzelmeit, és csupán mindentudóan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy Azkaban így vagy úgy, de még a legerősebb mágusokra is hatással van – felelte szomorúan, ám a zavart mosoly még mindig ott bujkált a szája sarkában.  
  
– Nocsak. – Perselus mindössze ennyit tudott válaszolni. Máskor bizonyára nem hagyta volna ennyiben ezt a kincset érő információt, ám most valahogy nem érezte úgy, hogy valóban gúny tárgyává kéne tennie. – Más partner? – tette fel helyette a kérdést, amivel Lupint ismét kizökkenthette kicsit a nyugalmából, mert arcán csodálkozás látszódott. Perselus visszafogta magát erre. Miért hiszi mindenki azt, hogy ő csak csipkelődni tud?  
  
– Mint mondtam, nem vagyok a legkönnyebb eset – szabadkozott, és Perselus mintha halvány pírt látott volna megjelenni az arcán, de ebben a fényben nem vett volna rá mérget.  
  
– Ha válogatós vagy – hagyta rá. A mondat nem teljesen azt a hatást érte el, amit szándékozott volna, mi több, elég lealacsonyítóan hangzott, de a másik férfi még így is teljesen félreérthette.  
  
– Nem mondhatnám, csak szeretem megválogatni a partnereimet. Ne mondd, hogy te nem így vagy ezzel – nézett vissza rá különösen csillogó tekintettel.  
  
– Ez csak természetes.  
  
– Bizonyára nemcsak a beszélgetés élvezetes veled, hanem a szex is.  
  
Lupin hirtelen kijelentése sokkolta Perselust, és majdnem félrenyelte az utolsó korty whiskyt. Mivel az alkohol még mindig erőteljesen dolgozott benne, eldöntötte, hogy ő ugyan nem futamodik meg, így nyíltan rákérdezett:  
  
– Szex? –vonta fel kihívóan fél szemöldökét. – Csak nem épp azt óhajtod a tudomásomra hozni, hogy megkívántál, Lupin?  
  
A vele szemben ülő férfi nem válaszolt azonnal, ám a tekintetéből is ki tudta olvasni a választ.  
  
– Lenne ellene kifogásod?  
  
Perselusnak sok kifogása lett volna, az biztos, csakhogy hirtelen egy sem jutott eszébe. Elsősorban azonban inkább magát akarta elátkozni, amiért annyira könnyelmű volt. Értelemszerűen egyszerűen a maga hasznára tudná fordítani a beszélgetést, és ha nagyon megerőltette volna magát, akkor arra is rengeteg érvett tudott volna felhozni, hogy miért akarja újfent kihajítani Lupint az otthonából… de valahogy ezek az indokok sem tűntek annyira megkérdőjelezhetetlennek.  
  
Lupin hanyag testtartása, ami a legritkább esetben volt rá jellemző, most túlságosan is provokatívnak minősült Perselus szemében. Vajon mikor jutottak el erre a szintre, hogy valóban megfontolni készül Lupin javaslatát?  
  
Túl régóta nem volt partnere – jutott erre a következtetésre. Emiatt és az alkohol miatt lehet, hogy most tényleg megkívánta Lupint. Más magyarázat nincs rá. Ismét magát átkozta amiatt, hogy nem engedte kibukni a Blackre vonatkozó mondat végét. Mennyivel könnyebb lenne most; egy sértődött és megbántott vérfarkas, valamint egy ágyba beájulós éjszaka. Ehelyett mit tett? Olyan veszélyes vizekre kormányozta a beszélgetést, amit ittas állapotban soha nem szabadott volna.  
  
Ráadásul valóban azon gondolkozott, hogy tényleg Lupin ajánlatán morfondírozik. Nem, ebben a pillanatban határozottan nem volt ellenvetése, sem kifogása a szex ellen, és mintha a másik kiolvasta volna ezt a tekintetéből.  
  
Perselusnak szinte felocsúdni sem volt ideje, mikor Lupin máris előtte termett. A férfi ruganyos léptekkel szelte át a kettejük közt húzódó távolságot, majd menekülési útvonalat sem hagyva neki, két oldalról megtámasztotta magát a szék karfáján. Arca vészes közelségbe került, Perselus a whiskyn túl érezte a férfi fanyar illatát is, majd egyszeriben elveszett a távolság köztük. Lupin szája habozás nélkül az övére tapadt, ő pedig rémülten vette észre, hogy mindenféle tiltakozást feledve, azonnal utat enged neki. A férfi kapott is az alkalmon, nyelve határozottan benyomult az ajkai közé. Perselus szerette volna, ha nem is ellökni – mert ahhoz túl jó volt az érzés, ő pedig elég ittas, hogy élvezze –, de legalábbis jobban megfékezni önmagát. Nem akarta, hogy Lupin számára ennyire nyilvánvaló legyen, hogy cseppet sincs ellenére, amit művelnek.  
  
Gyűlölte magát ennyire kiadni és sebezhetővé tenni – mert számára ezt jelentette az azonnali kitárulkozás –, ugyanakkor eltökéltség ide vagy oda, képtelen volt arra, hogy ne viszonozza azonnal a csókot. Lupin szája forró volt, érezte rajta a Lángnyelv-whisky fenséges aromáját, és Perselust szabályszerűen megbódította ez az egész. Teste szinte azonnal felforrósodott, mintha csak valaki meggyújtotta volna benne az alkoholt, lángolt, és azonnal akart mindent.  
  
Lupin, amilyen gyengének és szerénynek tűnt általában, most épp annyira volt vad és követelőző. Perselus érezte az erejét, tudta, hogy a vérfarkasnak bizony lenne esélye arra, hogy szimplán elvegye tőle, amit csak akar. A bódító ködön át megpróbálta összeszedni a gondolatait, hogy vajon a másik megsebesítése nélkül lenne-e más mód arra, hogy megszabaduljon a férfitól, ha az mégis erőszakra készülne. De úgy tűnt, Lupin nem tervez semmit sem, ami neki ellenére lenne.  
  
Merthogy Perselus egyre odaadóbban viszonozta a csókokat; nyelvével felfedezte magának Lupin száját, megízlelte a puha ajkakat, hallgatta a férfias nyögéseket, melyek a másik torkának legmélyéről hatoltak a füléig, hogy aztán onnét sokkal lejjebbi testrészei felé irányuljanak, még inkább felszítva ezzel a régóta benne szunnyadó tüzet. Közelebb azonban egyelőre nem fértek egymáshoz, hiába is próbálkozott Lupin.  
  
Perselus minden egyes perccel egyre többet vesztett maradék józanságából. A másik férfi uralta őt, holott Lupin általában jóval szelídebb viselkedést produkált, és ő gyanította, hogy vágyának teljes beteljesítését jelenleg csakis a karosszék okozta akadályok miatt nem tudja végrehajtani.  
  
Alighogy azonban erre a következtetésre jutott, Lupin rájöhetett a megoldásra, mert egyszeriben túlságosan is közel érezte őt magához. A férfi egy pálcaintéssel eltüntette a karosszék karfáit, így már semmi nem állhatta útját annak, hogy elhelyezkedjen az ő lábain. Lupin Perselus ölébe csúszott, teljes súlyával ránehezedett, és most már nagyobb mozgásteret követelt magának Perselus testén.  
  
A férfi beletúrt a hajába, melyet neki nem igazán volt ereje rendesen megmosni, így aztán cseppet sem tűnt vonzóbbnak, mint ahogyan általában bájitaltan-órák után is szokott. A másikat láthatóan a legkevésbé sem izgatta ez, ragaszkodott az ő fekete tincseihez, míg Perselus keze kutakodóan indult felfedezőútra Lupin egyre inkább kitárulkozó testén. Az erős combok meglepően izmosak voltak, szinte könyörögtek azért, hogy Perselus erősen megszorítsa azokat. Így minden simítás alkalmával erőteljesen rámarkolt, szinte a körmét is belemélyesztette, mígnem keze lassan tovább vándorolt.  
  
Lupin csípője vékony volt, csontos, és ahogy Perselus elérte a fenekét, a férfi belenyögött a csókba, amit egy pillanatra sem hagytak abba. Perselus szája szinte már zsibbadt az erős ostromtól. Vagy ez még az ital hatása lenne? Bánja a halál – gondolta magában, és mikor Lupin hagyta, hogy levegőhöz jusson, Perselus lecsapott a férfi nyakára.  
  
Alig emlékezett arra, mikor volt utoljára ilyenben része. Valamikor még fiatal korában, egy visszafogott, ugyanakkor dölyfösen magabiztos, fekete hajú fiú művelt vele hasonlóan kellemes és kielégítő tevékenységet, amely mindkettejüket nagy megelégedéssel töltött el. Különösképp nemcsak a szex része volt az, ami összekötötte őket, sokkal több ok bújt meg a háttérben – szerelmi csalódás után nála keresett vigasz, összetartozás, a fiú bátyjának mélységes felháborodása miatt érzett elégtétel –, amelyekre most gondolni sem akart.  
  
Perselus elszakította magát a régmúlt időktől, és figyelmét visszairányította kizárólag Lupinra. Kettejük igyekezetének hála, a nadrágja egyre szűkebbé vált, míg Lupin izgalmának látható nyoma is volt, ahogy a vékony szövetanyag alatt kidudorodott, és foltot hagyott az alsóruházatán. A látvány túlságosan is kívánatos volt. Ennek hatására Perselus megragadta a másik férfi derekát, és egy erőteljesebb rántással még közelebb vonta magához. Erre mindketten felnyögtek; ő maga attól, ahogy a férfi feneke súrolta a merevedését, Lupin pedig minden bizonnyal attól, hogy férfiassága Perseus hasának ütközött.  
  
Lupin ekkor újra lecsapott az ajkára, és még szenvedélyesebb csókokban részesítette őt. Perselus nem volt teljesen hozzászokva, hogy partnere ennyire domináns legyen, de valahogy tetszett neki ez. Nem kellett finomkodnia, csakis a szükség lebegett a szeme előtt, ami egyre jobban kínozta már. Lupin érzékien mocorgott az ölében, feneke egyfolytában Perselus merevedését izgatta, aminek rövid időn belül az lett a következménye, hogy nem bírta tovább tartani magát.  
  
– Lupin – sziszegte, kényszerítve magát, hogy ne lökjön felfelé. – Nem tartok síkosítót… – A mondat elhaló nyögésbe torkollott, mikor a másik férfi megharapta a torkát, megfosztva ezzel őt a beszédkészségétől. Perselus agya erre őrült forgásba kezdett, valamiféle varázslat után kutatva, amivel helyettesíthetné azt az átkozott szert. Mielőtt azonban beleőrült volna a megfeszített agymunkába, ami ittasan és egy felajzott Lupinnal az ölében komolyan veszélyesnek tűnt, a másik rekedt hangon megszólalt.  
  
– A kabátom zsebében – suttogta a fülébe, mire Perselus mély torokhangon felmorrant. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy akarja-e tudni, miért is tart Lupin síkosítót magánál, de mikor nagy nehezen kiszabadította a kezét ahhoz, hogy jobban hozzáférjen a másik ruháihoz, már nem is érdekelte. Végül kis kutakodás után – mely valójában tovább tartott, mint az szükségszerű lett volna –, Perselus megtalálta a keresett kis tubust. – Nem síkosító, de megteszi – adott magyarázatot Lupin, mikor meglátta rajta a rosszallást.  
  
Ha Lupinnak megfelel, hát legyen – döntötte el magában Perselus. Hogy a maradék kétsége is elszálljon, a másik férfi felemelkedett az öléből, és pár – cseppet sem elegáns – rántással megszabadult a nadrágjától, majd előzékenyen Perselust is megfosztotta az alsóruházatától. Egyikőjüket sem érdekelte, hogy lényegében felülről még mindig fel vannak öltözve, a lényeg, állatias módon, már csakis a kielégülésre helyeződött. Bár Perselus egyelőre nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy a másiknak milyen tervei lennének, de úgy gondolta, hogy Lupin talán nem fogja bánni, ha ő vállalja magára az aktív szerepet. Ő maga csak a legritkább esetben engedte át az irányítást, és bár nagyon úgy festett, hogy Lupin domináns mivolta a szexualitás terén túlságosan is hangsúlyos, a férfi alkalmazkodóképessége itt is nyilvánvalóvá vált, ezzel újabb meglepetést okozva Perselusnak.  
  
Ahogy Lupin szemébe nézett, rájött, hogy a másik is ezen gondolkodik, végül aprót bólintott, mire Perselus magához szorította őt, és újabb szenvedélyes csókra csábította, miközben a férfi háta mögött nekiállt bekrémezni az ujját. Kifulladásig uralta a másik száját, és mikor ismét elszakadtak egymástól, Perselus keze egyenesen a férfi fenekéhez vándorolt. Türelme már jócskán megcsappant, és nem volt benne biztos, hogy képes lesz finomkodóan előkészíteni a másikat, ám becsületére legyen mondva, ő igyekezett a legkevesebb fájdalmat okozni.  
  
Ujja óvatosan, és egyelőre lassan simogatta a másik szűk bejáratát, de Lupin nyögései és csókjai, melyekkel Perselus arcát, száját és nyakát halmozták el, nem segítették elő kellőképpen az önuralmának csillogtatását. Pokolba a finomkodással – döntött Perselus, és síkos ujjával azonnal benyomult a szűk járatba. Lupin újfent felnyögött, ő pedig ezzel egyidejűleg belülről kezdte masszírozni a másikat. Pár nyögéssel később és Perselus önuralmának romjai között, újabb ujj csatlakozott az előbbihez, és Lupin rekedtes hangjából, valamint szakadozó légzéséből ítélve újra megállapíthatta, hogy még mindig nagyszerű érzéke volt partnere ilyetén elbájolásához.  
  
Perselus önelégülten elmosolyodott, mikor Lupin felkiáltott, és sürgetően megszorította a vállát, ő pedig értette a célzást, majd a világ leglassabbnak érződő előkészítése után visszahúzta ujjait a másikból, hogy aztán egy valami teljesen másnak adja át helyét.  
  
Mielőtt Perselus akárcsak megmozdulhatott volna, Lupin, nem sokat teketóriázva, máris megemelkedett, majd elfoglalta helyét Perselus merevedésén; bejáratához igazította, és neki ismételten hatalmas önuralomra volt szüksége ahhoz, hogy ne akarjon azonnal fellökni. Szóban bántani másokat sosem érezte annyira alávalónak, mint testileg fájdalmat okozni. Éppen ezért a legutolsó szándéka között volt az, hogy Lupint megsebesítse, vagy akár csak kissé is nagyobb kényelmetlenséget okozzon neki, mint ami egy ilyen behatolás természetszerű velejárója volt.  
  
Perselus rásimította kezét Lupin tarkójára, és közelebb húzta magához. Ajka lehetfinomsággal érintette a másikét; a csók ezúttal gyengédebb volt, vigasztaló, miközben Lupin ráengedte magát a duzzadt erekcióra. A férfi megvonaglott a hirtelen jött kellemetlenségtől, de Perselus ezúttal nem engedte, hogy elhúzódjon. Kényeztette, simogatta, hol erősen, hol gyengédebben ölelve a vékonyságához képest szokatlanul erős testet. A másik felől érkező hálás pihegések biztosították őt arról, hogy Lupinnak szüksége van erre, Perselus pedig megadta neki. Csókolta, miközben nyelve érzéki táncot járt Lupin szájában, meg-megszívva a kissé megduzzadt ajkakat, majd tovább indult, hogy máshol is ugyanilyen kényeztetésben részesítse őt. A férfi nyakára tévedve már erőteljesen fogyott a türelme, ám akkor sem volt képes durván elvenni, amit felkínáltak neki, mígnem Lupin lassú mozgásba nem kezdett az ölében, ezzel elérve, hogy Perselus ismét hangosan felnyögjön.  
  
A finomkodás aztán nem tartott túl sokáig, amint Lupin megszokta a helyzetet és az őt kitöltő férfiasság méretét, egyre inkább visszatért az a sürgetés, amivel nem olyan rég még mindkettejük rendelkezett. Perselus ennek hatására feladta a küzdelmet önmagával szemben, és visszafogottsága ezúttal olyan viselkedésnek adta át a helyét, melyet csak ritka esetekben engedett láttatni; fejét hátravetette, ahogy Lupin mozgása még inkább gyorsabbá vált, majd érezte, és hagyta is, hogy a másik szintén nekiálljon ismét feltérképezni a testét. Lupin beletúrt Perselus vékonyszálú hajába, egyszer-egyszer jobban is rámarkolt a kelleténél, hogy aztán csókkal és öleléssel engesztelje ki a bájitalmestert. Perselus eközben nyílt élvezettel sóhajtozott, keze pedig önálló életre kelve barangolt vissza Lupin kívánatos combjai felé.  
  
Aztán a szenvedély túlságosan is elragadta őket, nem lehetett másképp, mert mindketten ki voltak már éhezve erre az aktusra. Valamikor elvesztette a teste fölött az irányítást, és agyának magasabb funkciót is kikapcsolta az a vágy, mellyel csakis a másikra akart koncentrálni. Perselus lassan már azt sem tudta követni, hogy az ő lökései, vagy Lupin mozgása az erőteljesebb, már nem számított, melyikük dominál, csakis a kéj, amely leplezetlen érzelmeket varázsolt mindkettejük arcára. Egyre biztosabb volt, hogy nem lesz képes sokáig kitartani. Lupin szűk és forró feneke egyszerűen túl soknak bizonyult az évek óta tartó önmegtartóztatásának.  
  
– Remus – susogta végül a másik nevét rekedten, majd megragadva a férfit a tarkójánál, közelebb húzta magához.  
  
Lupin engedelmesen bújt hozzá, és miközben Perselus egyik kezével a fejét tartotta, a másikkal pedig még mindig azokat az izgatóan izmos combot markolászta, egyre sürgetőbb tempóra váltott. Mikor úgy érezte, valóban képtelen tovább elviselni ezt, rámarkolt a másik férfi merevedésére, Lupin pedig ismét elengedte őt, és olyan szögbe fordult, hogy Perselus minden egyes lökés alkalmával megérezte a másik prosztatáját.  
  
Aztán a beteljesedés túlságosan hamar elérte mindkettejüket, Perselus a fogát csikorgatva nyögött fel, míg Lupin keze belevájt a fejbőrébe, és szinte állatias hangot hallatott, amely ismét eszébe juttatta, hogy a férfi valójában egy veszélyes vérfarkas, és ő pedig legyen akármilyen ex-halálfaló is, most bizony a tűzzel játszott. A gondolat mindazonáltal roppant izgatónak hatott.  


***

Perselus némán, mereven ülve bámult maga elé, miközben újra és újra azon a bizonyos éjszakán rágódott; elképzelni sem volt képes, hogy eshetett meg az, hogy így elveszítette a fejét. Gyűlölte a gyengeségét, és azt, hogy egy kevés ital is elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy kizökkentse őt az önuralmából. Ennek határozottan nem szabadott volna megtörténnie, és Perselus eltökélte, hogy gondoskodni fog arról is, hogy ez többet ne fordulhasson elő. Valamint arra is megoldást akart keresni, miként távolítsa el Lupint a házából. A férfi nem maradhat itt, ezek után határozottan mennie kell.  
  
Ahogy az éjszaka mindent elrejtett, úgy a nappal semmit sem, és szinte kacagva vágta a képébe, mit is műveltek ők ketten abban a fotelben, amiben éppen most is ült. Undorodnia kellene ettől, de valahogy ez a képessége cserbenhagyta most őt. Mert bár utálta elismerni, de az az aktus tetszett neki, jó volt, és emiatt furcsán érezte magát. Nem szabadna így gondolnia erre, éppen emiatt az elmúlt napokban messziről elkerülte Lupint.  
  
Valójában még arra sem emlékezett, hogyan jutott fel a hálószobájába, de természetesen ez az amnézia az előtte történtekre nem terjedt ki. Pedig talán lényegesen jobb közérzetet biztosítana neki.  
  
– Leülhetek, Perselus? – Lupin megfáradt arca bizakodást tükrözött, míg Perselus hezitált, és megfelelő kibúvón gondolkodott, amivel elküldhetné a férfit. Nyilvánvalóan ő maga is otthagyhatta volna a nappalit, ám valami miatt ez nem akaródzott neki. Végül mégis bólintott beleegyezése jeléül.  
  
A férfi görcsössége enyhült egy keveset, bár ő meg nem tudta volna mondani, hogy mi okot adott vajon Lupinnak arra, hogy egyszeriben meghátráljon tőle. Éppenséggel neki volt félnivalója a másiktól… vagy legalábbis tartania.  
  
Perselust ez az egész jelenet kísértetiesen emlékeztette egy évtizedekkel ezelőtti történésre.  


***

 _Perselus az iskolai könyvtár legeldugottabb sarkában ücsörgött, és bőszen várta legkedvesebb barátja felbukkanását. Könyveit már kikészítette az asztalra, és azt sem volt képes megállni, hogy a jegyzeteibe ne olvasson bele, habár megígérte Lilynek, hogy addig nem kezd hozzá a tanuláshoz, amíg ő ide nem ér.  
  
Madam Cvikker már másodszorra ment el mellette, és árgus szemekkel figyelte, mit csinál. Perselus bosszankodva vette tudomásul, hogy a zsémbeskedő könyvtáros már megint indokot akar találni arra, hogy majd belekössön abba, hogy ők a könyvtár ezen szegletében tanulnak. Mielőtt azonban Madam Cvikkernek még arra is lett volna esélye, hogy megjegyzést tegyen a „szánalmas elhanyagoltságára”, egy vörös hajzuhatag bukkant fel az egyik könyvespolc mögül.  
  
Lily kilesett két vaskos kötet között, majd mikor megbizonyosodott arról, hogy a könyvtáros már messze jár, vigyorogva kitáncolt a takarásból. Perselus félénk mosollyal viszonozta Lily kitörő jókedvét, ám ez is azonnal lefagyott az arcáról, mikor a kislány mögött meglátott egy szomorúan feszengő, túlságosan is ismerős alakot.  
  
– Őt meg minek hoztad ide? – vakkantotta oda Perselus Lupin felé bökve. Lily arca elkomorodott, míg a griffendéles fiú csupán elpirult, és valami különös fásultság suhant át a tekintetén.  
  
– Remusnak nincs hol tanulnia – felelte Lily, miközben könyveit kissé nagyobb hangerővel csapta le az asztalra, mint az biztonságos lett volna. Madam Cvikkernek olyan hallása volt, hogy a könyvtár túlsó szegletéből is meghallotta a rendbontókat, márpedig ha kizavarja őket innét, akkor már nemcsak Lupinnak nem lesz hol tanulnia. – Én hívtam el, mert itt elfér. Elég nagy ez az asztal, ráadásul Remus nagyon ügyes SVK-ból, és azt mondta, hogy szívesen segít nekünk benne.  
  
– Nekem nem kell segítség – morogta Perselus.  
  
– Igen? – vonta fel kihívóan a szemöldökét Lily. – Pedig nem állsz belőle túl jól – mondta ki az igazságot, mire Perselus arcán halovány pír jelent meg. Ez volt az egyetlen tantárgy, ahol nem jeleskedett, de csakis azért, mert a tanár pikkelt rá. Potter és Black úton-útfélen azt hangoztatták Perselusról, hogy imádja a sötét mágiát, ami sajnálatos módon a tanár fülébe is eljutott. Perselusnak pedig innentől kezdve esélye sem volt arra, hogy jó jegyet szerezzen.  
  
– Tudod, hogy miért – szűrte a foga között, lopva Lupinra pillantva. A fiú még mindig úgy állt ott, mint aki már rég beletörődött, hogy nem szívesen látják sehol sem.  
  
– Ne keress kifogásokat, Pers – vágta csípőre a kezét Lily. – Ha biztos lennél a tudásodban, akkor a tanár nem tudna csőbe húzni egyszerű kérdésekkel. – Perselus keze ökölbe szorult, miközben a kislány lehuppant a szemközti székre, lezártnak tekintve ezzel a beszélgetést.  
  
Lupin ezzel szemben még mindig ott ácsorgott, és hiába nógatta a háztársa, ő csak Perselust figyelte. Perselus arra számított, hogy Lupin majd gonoszkodó megjegyzést tesz, és sértegetni fogja, akárcsak a többi griffendéles, de még őt is meglepte, mikor a fiú halkan megszólalt.  
  
– Leülhetek, Perselus? – kérdezte félénken, miközben zavarában egyik lábáról a másikra állt. Perselus hosszú percekig kereste a csapdát, de mivel egyelőre nem találta, így végül megadóan bólintott.  
  
Innentől kezdve Lily egyre többször hozta magával Lupint a közös tanulásokra, és Perselusnak már az elején feltűnt a griffendéles tartózkodó viselkedése. Ő azonban érezhetően nem Perselustól tartott, nem tőle fanyalgott, mint olyan sokan mások, hanem szintén önmagát nem tartotta sokra. Azt is megfigyelte, hogy Lupinnak ugyanúgy nem igazán voltak barátai. Még a háztársai sem közösködtek vele, és ő – bár ezt sosem ismerte volna el – valahogy együtt tudott érezni a másikkal.  
  
Perselusnak ugyanúgy gondjai támadtak a többi diákkal. A griffendélesek eredendően utálták őt, Potter és Black, az iskola két legnagyobb idiótája pedig már a vonatúton kiszúrták őt maguknak. Perselus utálta őket, mert a két hülye mindig őt találta meg célpontjuknak. Mivel Perselus nem igazán tudott ellenük védekezni, a maradekárosok lenézték emiatt. A saját háztársai sem álltak ki érte nyíltan, ami nagyon rosszul esett neki, de a tudat, hogy Lily a barátja volt, és minden szabadidejüket együtt töltötték, mindig megvigasztalta.  
  
Lupin helyzete kissé másnak tűnt. A fiú rengeteget betegeskedett, és ha épp nem ő feküdt a gyengélkedőn, akkor az édesanyjához kellett sietnie. Perselus sokáig nem foglalkozott ezzel, de aztán a könyvtárban töltött idő alatt elkezdte némiképp megkedvelni a másikat. Tetszett neki, hogy Lupin – a többi griffendélessel szemben – okos volt, szorgalmas, és olyan érdekesen tudott magyarázni, hogy még Perselus is elképedt a hatékonyságán. Egy kicsit olyan lett, mint egy barát, és furamód nem volt nehezére így gondolni a másikra. Eddig csak egy barátja volt, Lily, de most hirtelen lett más is, akit talán annak nevezhetett.  
  
Aztán szép lassan, egy idő után minden megváltozott. Lupin egyre többször elmaradozott a közös tanulásról, pedig mind a hárman nagyon szerették ezeket az alkalmakat. Lily azzal magyarázta, hogy Lupin fáradt, és Perselus is látta rajta, hogy mindig kimerült. Még a griffendélesekkel való vidám cseverészést is betudta annak, hogy a másik fiú nem mehet el a háztársai mellett csak úgy, hiszen Lilynek is voltak barátnői, ahogyan Perselus is próbált beilleszkedni a mardekárosok közé.  
  
Csakhogy aztán egy nap Lupin, a megbeszéltekkel ellentétben, ismét kihagyta a közös tanulást a könyvtárban. Mikor Perselus Lilyvel együtt a keresésére indult, legnagyobb megdöbbenésükre a roxforti tó partján leltek rá, amint Potterrel, Blackkel és Pettigrew-val viháncolva etették a polipot. Perselus akkor nagyon mérges lett, és bár Lily megpróbálta visszatartani őt attól, hogy elhamarkodottan ítéljen, őt nem érdekelte semmilyen magyarázat. Dühösen csörtetett oda a griffendéles négyeshez, ahol természetesen azonnal Potter és Black céltáblájává vált. Perselus már megszokta ezt, az azonban még neki is rosszul esett, hogy Lupin csupán szánalmasan gyengén próbálta őt a védelmébe venni, és mikor a túlerő legyőzte, akkor nem tett ez ellen semmit.  
  
Perselus aznap örökre leszámolt Lupinnal. Onnantól kezdve, ha a fiú megjelent a könyvtárban, Perselus mérgesen elküldte, ha pedig Lily ezt nem hagyta, akkor ő volt az, aki megfogva a könyveit, átült máshová. Fájt neki, hogy Lily ilyenkor nem jött vele, de a sértett dühe nagyobb volt annál, hogy eltűrje a griffendéles fiú árulását.  
  
Lupin aztán végleg elmaradt, és aztán soha többé nem kereste a társaságát. Perselus néha látta ugyan, hogy felé sandít, de ő elfordult tőle, és csak tovább mérgesítette, hogy Lily beszélő viszonyban, mi több, barátságban maradt a fiúval. Nem értette meg őt, ám ez akkor még csak arra volt elegendő, hogy utálja Lupint. Aztán egy nap ez is megváltozott, és az utálat kegyetlen gyűlöletté fokozódott, és még ennyi év elteltével is fájó pontként lüktetett Perselus mellkasában.  
  
Potter és Black, a szokásos kegyetlenkedő csínyeiket követően, elültették benne a gyanút, hogy Lupinnal valami még sincs rendben. Azt állították, ők bizony tudják, hová jár a fiú minden hónapban, és azt is bizton állították, hogy ez óriási titok. Perselus érezte, mit akartak sugalmazni neki:  
  
– Derítsd ki, Pipogyusz – vihogtak rajta.  
  
Perselust persze nem kellett félteni, akkor már sokkal erősebb volt, olyan ártásokra is képes volt, amire a korabeli diákok többsége nem, sőt mi több, még saját átkokat is igyekezett feltalálni. Csakhogy arra, ami aznap éjszaka várta, még ő sem számított.  
  
Lupin titka súlyként nehezedett a lelkére, de a gyűlölet amiatt, hogy a fiú, akit annak idején még a barátjának akart hinni, ilyen rondán elárulta, mi több, meg akarta ölni, sokkal erősebbnek bizonyult. Móresre akarta tanítani őt is és a többi griffendéles barmot, ám hiába rohant Dumbledore-hoz, az átkozott öregember megfenyegette őt.  
  
– Ugye tudja, Mr. Piton, hogy amit ön tett, az is kihágásnak számít? – kérdezte tőle félhold-alakú szemüvege fölött kinézve. Perselus megrémült, de úgy vélte, a büntetőmunkák sokaságával is megbirkózik, ha ezzel végre ő győzhet. De az igazgató megrovó hangja ekkor hirtelen fagyosabbra váltott. – Minden bizonnyal nincs más út, mint önt is eltanácsolni az iskolából, amennyiben ragaszkodik a teóriájához. – Perselus elsápadt a gondolatra, mert pontosan tudta, hogy azzal, ha kicsapnák őt az iskolából, vissza kellene térnie az apjához, és Lilyt sem láthatná többet, mert afelől kétsége sem volt, hogy az apja agyonverné őt, mert haza merészelne állítani.  
  
Így hát Perselusnak nem volt más választása: szavát adta Dumbledore-nak, hogy hallgat Lupin „aprócska” problémájáról. Ez azonban nem jelentette azt, hogy ne akart volna visszavágni azoknak az idiótáknak. Hónapokon keresztül kísérletezett egy bájitalon, be akarta bizonyítani nekik, hogy létezik ellenszer, amit ő készített el, és amit Lupin soha nem fog megkapni. Csakis azért dolgozott, hogy kegyetlenül megalázza a négy griffendélest, de a siker nem akart eljönni. Mire végre jutott volna valamire, már nem számított semmi. _  


***

Perselus végignézett az előtte ülő férfin; Lupin az évek alatt sokat változott. Korához képest idősebbnek látszott, a sérülések szerte a testén, melyek egy részét még eltakarni sem volt képes, olyan bizonyítékai voltak a vérfarkasságának, ami egyszerűen túl szembetűnő volt. Egykor élénkbarna hajába hónapról-hónapra több ősz hajszál keveredett, és Perselus abban is biztos volt, hogy még a bájital sem lesz képes arra, hogy sokkal több időt nyerjen neki az életből. Lupin varázsló létére talán csak kicsivel fogja túlélni egy átlagos mugli életkorát.  
  
Perselusban a szánalom egy kicsiny szikrája lobbant fel, és hosszú évtizedek óta most először jutott újra eszébe a kérdés: mit látott ez a férfi annak idején Potterben és Blackben, hogy inkább őket választotta Perselus barátsága helyett?  
  
Valahogy az idő, ami csendes üldögéléssel gyorsan telt, felelevenítette Perselusban a régmúlt iskoláséveit. Lupin, úgy tűnt, szintén elmerült a gondolataiban. Tekintete fásultságról árulkodott, míg Perselus tényleg megsajnálta a másikat. Már nem akarta kidobni őt a házából, és ahogy a nap egyre inkább alábukott a horizonton, az ő ellenérzései is úgy változtak meg.  
  
Önmagának talán elismerhetné azt is, hogy az a szex valóban nagyon jó volt, és a napokban többször is eszébe jutott, hogyan tette magáévá Lupint. Természetesen nem nappal, mert olyankor a tagadás a triplájára növekedett benne.  
  
De éjszakánként minden más volt, valami olyankor megváltozott. Az ágyában feküdve újra és újra volt ideje végiggondolni mindent, és ilyenkor mindig eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy egyszerűen átsétál Lupinhoz, és a sötétben ismét magáévá teszi. Ám ahogyan rájött, mennyire átkozottul bolond ötlet lenne ez, úgy múlt el a varázsa is ennek. Reggelre pedig még magához képest is rosszabb hangulatban volt, mint egyéb esetben.  
  
Perselus kipillantva az ablakon észlelte, hogy már teljesen besötétedett. Újra este volt, sötétség, és most újfent nem volt ellenére, hogy Lupin ilyen közelségbe került hozzá. A férfi, mintha csak megérezte volna, mire gondol, rápillantott. Borostyánsárga szemeiben különös fény villant meg, ami Perselust határtalan őrültségre sarkallta.  
  
Mire Perselus feleszmélt, már ismét összegabalyodva találta magát Lupinnal, ám az előző gyors, némiképp kíméletlen, de szenvedélyes aktus után, ez most teljesen másfélének ígérkezett. Egyikükben sem volt meg az a sürgetés, mint akkor, nem siettek sehová. A csók lassú volt, tapogatózó, ettől függetlenül határozott is. Perselus szinte már-már érzelmesnek és túlságosan is édesnek érezte attól a teától, amit a férfi az előbb fogyasztott el. Lupin nyelve újra és újra felfedezte magának a száját, míg Perselus keze szorosan tartotta a fejét, azt az üzenetet sugallva ezzel, hogy kedvére való a tevékenységük.  
  
Az ágy megnyikordult alattuk, ahogyan megmozdultak, ám ez egyikkőjüket sem zavarta. Valójában ez a kis zaj tette valóságossá azt, amit műveltek. Mert bár most nem volt sem alkohol, sem provokatív beszélgetés, attól még túlságosan is abszurdnak tűnt, hogy ők ketten egymás testét kényeztetik.  
  
A ruhák hamarabb lekerültek róluk, mint Perselus szerette volna, de aztán rájött, hogy talán itt az ideje annak, hogy elfogadja azt, amit valaki felkínál neki. Ha ez a szex, hát legyen. Érzelmek nélkül, pusztán kielégülés utáni vágyuk kihasználása volt ez, amit valahogy nem esett volna nehezére rendszeressé tenni.  
  
A szex az egy dolog volt, egy házban élni Lupinnal egy másik, míg azzal tisztában lenni, hogy ez nem helyes, egy harmadik. Legalábbis nappal. Mert most egyik sem volt ellenére.  


***

Aztán az éjszakák innentől kezdve ugyanarról szóltak. Míg nappal egyikük sem tett említést arról, ami köztük történt, nem csattantak csókok, és nem érintették egymást, addig éjjel minden ellentettjére fordult. Amint lement a nap, és felkelt a hold, valami megváltozott, és az éjszaka csodája engedélyt adott arra, hogy ők ketten utat találjanak egymáshoz. Ilyenkor nem voltak tabuk, eltűntek az ellenségeskedések, nem volt szégyellnivalójuk. Az éj sötétsége beburkolta őket, elrejtette arcukat és tetteiket a kíváncsi szemek elől.  
  
Ahogy a napok múltak, úgy változott meg Perselus hozzáállása is. Minden egyes együtt töltött alkalom után, már kevésbé látta pusztán érzelemmentes szexnek a tevékenységüket. Nyilvánvalóan nem szeretett bele Lupinba, és a másik férfin is látta, hogy ugyanígy érez. Ugyanakkor valamiféle hallgatólagos megállapodást kötöttek, amibe éjjelente sok minden beletartozott. Perselus már-már egyfajta különös barátságnak is hívhatta volna, de nem volt abban biztos, hogy nevén akarja nevezni a dolgokat.  
  
Jó volt, és ez volt a lényeg. A pirkadat úgyis mindig mindent más megvilágításba helyezett; az erős fények arra ösztönözték, hogy álarcot viseljen, míg a csendes és sötét éjszakák alatt erre nem volt szüksége. Talán arra is látott esélyt, hogy egyszer még újra visszaállítható lesz az a rég elfeledett barátságuk Lupinnal, ami akkor, évtizedekkel ezelőtt a könyvtárban való tanulások alkalmával létre akart jönni.  


***

A nap már nagyon alacsonyan járt, mikor Lupin végül fáradtan megérkezett. A férfi láthatóan már nagyon éhes lehetett, mert azon mód a konyha felé vette az irányt, amint megérezte az ínycsiklandozó illatokat.  
  
– Nahát, Perselus, te vacsorát készítettél nekem? – nevetett rá, miközben jól szemügyre vette a választékot.  
  
– Ne légy beképzelt, Lupin – felelte gúnyosan Perselus. – Kettőnk számára csináltam. – Lupin szórakozott arcvonásait hirtelen csodálkozás váltotta fel, és Perselus rájött, hogy milyen kétértelműen fogalmazott. Ennek ellenére nem javította ki magát, és valamiféle furcsa elégedettséggel konstatálta, hogy Lupin örömmel veszi ezt a gesztust.  
  
A vacsora végül gyorsan az asztalra került, majd amilyen sokáig tartott az elkészítése, annyira könnyedén tűnt el a tányérról minden. A jóllakottság még Perselust is kellemes fáradtságba taszította, ám mielőtt még kellemesebb tevékenységnek tudtak volna hódolni, a bejárati ajtó felől hangos kopogás zavarta meg őket.  
  
– Vársz valakit, Lupin? – nézett a másikra szúrós szemmel, de a férfi zavartan megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Én nem – jelentette ki határozottan.  
  
A kopogás megismétlődött, ezúttal jóval nagyobb hangerővel, mint az előbb. Perselus szélsebesen felpattant a helyéről, és pálcáját kivonva, Lupinnal szorosan a nyomában sietett az ajtóhoz. Különös érzés kerítette hatalmába, amit a másik férfi arca szintén visszatükrözött felé.  
  
Mikor Perselus végül a harmadik kopogtatás után – mindenre felkészülten – ajtót nyitott, a legképtelenebb látványban volt része. A küszöbön ugyanis egy túlságosan is ismerős személy ácsorgott, akinek viszont határozottan nem ott lett volna a helye, mi több, semmiféleképpen sem szabadott volna még a közelben sem lennie.  
  
– Potter?  


***


End file.
